


relieving tension

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Massage, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakob gives Corrin a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	relieving tension

**Author's Note:**

> here u go friend ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Always making me write porn for you  
> 

“I'm exhausted,” said Corrin, with a heavy sigh as she sat down, glad for the chance to finally relax. Jakob nodded sympathetically, also glad that she could relax, but feeling a selfish bit of joy as well. He hadn't had much of a chance to be alone with her lately, but now it was just the two of them.

“I'm sure you are,” he said. “Is there anything you'd like me to do for you?” He knew well and good how unprofessional his attraction to her was, and he did what he could to suppress it, but there was no denying the fact that it was there and he appreciated the time they had together.

“Maybe...” She paused in thought, then gave another tired sigh. “My back is just killing me so much. Would it be too much to ask you to give me a massage?”

He flinched at the thought of being so close to her, of actually touching her so much, but there was no good reason for him to tell her no. “Of course, of course,” he said with the tight, professional smile that did not give away his internal panic. He went to sit by her on her bed and she turned her back to him while he rested his hands on the tops of her shoulders.

He dug his fingertips into her shoulders, finding the tension, and pressed into it, and then Corrin moaned. Loudly. Jakob froze, pausing his movements. That sound she had just made...was that really serious? It bordered on lewd, so much so that it sounded almost theatrical.

Corrin turned her head back to look at him inquisitively. "Why did you stop? That felt good!"

His face flushed and he tried to hold back a shiver, tried to hold back a growing arousal. Of course it felt good. "My apologies," he mumbled before he began to kneed at her shoulders again. And then she was moaning, even louder than before, and he knew that he was positively doomed.

“Oh, gods,” she cried, and he hoped that she was not so loud that others could hear her in there. It even sounded to him as if something more were going on, and he was actually aware of the situation. He shifted a bit, trying to fight off his own desire and keep his mind on the task at hand.

Working his hands down her shoulders, he thought about the battle they had faced that day and how he hard he had fought and how many people he'd had to save from their own carelessness and anything to distract him from the noises that she was making. She only grew louder with each knot that he began to work out, and her moans grew no less lewd.

“That's so, so, _so good_ ,” she groaned, and he bit his lip, hard. There was absolutely nothing he could do to distract from this, was there? It was so intense that it really was hard to believe that Corrin was being genuine and was not doing this to mess with him in some way. He was briefly paranoid that she had him figured out and that she was doing this just to see how he reacted and to mock him for his ridiculous feelings. But he had been so careful in hiding it that it seemed unlikely.

He knew just how wrong it was to see her in the way he did, especially considering how long he had known her and his position, but it was impossible not to. She had grown into a strong and beautiful young woman and he had admired her every step of the way, and now that admiration had grown into something else. Now he wanted her more than he could say, and now she was putting him in a very difficult situation all because she needed a massage.

Still, he dutifully worked at her back and she cried out again and again and he couldn't fight it off anymore. He was glad, at least, that she was facing the other way and could not see the slight bulge growing in his pants and he fidgeted slightly. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, he felt the tension start to dissipate in her back and shoulders and he asked, “Is that better?”

“I don't know,” she replied. “Maybe you should keep it up. Just in case.” He didn't know why she didn't feel better from that, why she still needed more, but he had to fight back a groan. He wasn't sure how much more of her noises he could handle before he was pushed beyond what he could handle.

“Yes, of course,” he replied, his voice stiff, not giving away his internal panic. He would have to hold himself back just a little bit longer if that was what his job demanded of him. Resting his hands on her shoulders once more, he prepared to repeat the process, but he was stopped by her letting out a groan, this time of frustration.

“Seriously?” she asked, turning to face him. “Are you seriously this dense, or have I been reading you wrong, or what?”

“I...excuse me?” He was so confused that he forgot to try to conceal his erection and she took one look down before she threw her hands up in frustration.

“So you _do_ want me,” she said. “You just weren't doing anything about it.”

“My job...I couldn't...I can't just...” Was this really happening? Was he really not imagining this? Corrin was doing this, all of this, not to taunt him over his feelings but because she returned those feelings and because she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

“Forget about your job,” she murmured, leaning in close to him. She stopped just in front of his face, just before she would be kissing him, and asked, “Do you want this or not?” He gave a small nod and she closed the remaining distance between them.

She kissed him hard and pushed him down onto her bed as she did until she was straddling him. Almost involuntarily, he arched his back, grinding against her and moaning into her mouth. He had wanted her so badly and for so long that now that he could have her, he couldn't control himself. She didn't break the kiss even as she reached down for his pants and freed his cock, and she didn't break the kiss as she began to stroke him.

He moaned even louder into her mouth then, perhaps even louder than she had when he had massaged her, and all he could do was lay back and let her have her way with him, having never felt this good in his life. If she hadn't been kissing him, he might have tried to warn her to not push him so quickly, but even then, he doubted he would have had the ability to speak.

As it was, he couldn't warn her and he couldn't hold back, and he came much too soon, and only then did Corrin break the kiss. Jakob flushed, biting his lip and looking off to the side. “S-Sorry,” he muttered. “I didn't...I tried to...”

“Oh, don't worry about that,” she replied, giving him a quick, soft kiss. “That was just payback for the massage. There's a lot of time to do more.”

 


End file.
